denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ch.649
It's the 649th Ch. of Denma. Summary Dr. Kitten calls to the Head Bishop and reports that Duke Gosan gunned down by his own cousin. Kitten says that he gave Gosan's cousin a little push by calling Gosan a broken brake, and it looks like he'd to make a choice, he, too, was surprised by his bold decision and action, and he's someone that can be reasoned with, someone they can talk some sense into, he'll understand the church's new stance on Gosan family and accept it. Kitten pours alcohol on the cup. The Head Bishop asks that what about the Duke's recovery. Kitten drinks and says he'll keep his eye on it, and the Head Bishop doesn't have to worry about that boy anymore. The Head Bishop says that Kitten have done them a huge favor, Doctor, she'll think of a fitting compensation for him, but right now, she should spread the news about the conflict within Gosan family to the nobles of the universe eight. The Bishop hangs up, and thinks that but Gosan still has his guards. At this time, the Head Bishop's secretary reports to her that the White Snakes who were after the Old Boys shared the memory showing that Gosan's White Police Guards did at the scene with all the Quanx priests throughout the universe, and they got infuriated and started to vandalize their businesses. The Head Bishop says that it isn't bad, and it'd make Gosan's provocation a public issue, but it would be difficult to earn the sympathy of the U.C.S. and the nobles who're trying to keep them in check. The Head Bishop thinks that's why they need El family and their reputation, which will prevent them from interfering with them, the internal conflict of Gosan family couldn't have happened at a better time, according to the managers who they sent as spies in El's, El's son is also after Gosan now, because of his provocation, the most powerful firepower the universe eight has to offer, the White Police Guards ones they're most wary of, if their White Snakes join hands with the old White Police Guards that they bought. Cain thinks that after hearing a prophecy that he can do anything, it makes him all calm, and Hazz is right, and it's reckless to fight Gosan right now, not with the old White Police Guards have now to fill the gap between their firepower and theirs. At the moment, the senior manager calls to Cain. The manager reports to Hazz that Gosan was shot. Hazz asks that, is this from a reliable source, does Master Cain know about this as well. The manager answers that he gave the same report to Cain as well. Cain is pleased, and says that Gosan getting shot, is what the old Devarim was talking about, and the church priests rising up against him. Cain calls to the senior manager and orders that he call the church right now, before any official meeting takes place, he should tell them he'll visit them unofficially, and he wants to be compensated for the courier ships incident with something else, he'll get even the with Gosan and the church will help them. Characters #Head Bishop #Gosan (mention) #Gosan's cousin (mention) #Kitten #Head Bishop's secretary #White Snakes (mention) #White Police Guards (mention) #Cain #Senior manager #Hazz #Aaron (mention) Category:Chs.